Letters Home
by IllusiveButterfly
Summary: James writes home... he tells his parents everything sort of... lol. If Only She knew...
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another new story companion thing... so I thought since we have Lily's thoughts in her diary how about some letters full of James thoughts... :)**** Anyway please review. James will probably send a letter for each week of his school year...**

* * *

_Hello Mum,_

_Well I arrived safely. I've been here a week and since you made me promise I am writing you a letter. Not much has happened to be honest. I was sorted into Gryffindor but that was obviously going to happen, wasn't it? I've been given tons of homework and I've made some great friends. Obviously there are Frank and Alice but I've also made friends with the other guys in my dorm; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They are really cool. Sirius has kind of become my best friend. We became friends like straight away. His mum is majorly angry that he's in Gryffindor._

_The first year girls had a huge argument on the first night but Frank and I managed to diffuse it. Alice was in tears. One of the girls thought that we were pure-blood fanatics because of our parties… no comment. You should have heard what Frank said about us. I quote: "The Potter family may be rich but they have more loyalty and courage than they have galleons in Gringotts." Filled me with pride to be a Potter._

_I got dad's letter on Thursday. Is dad serious? Why would the prophet do that? Remus thinks the ministry is paying the paper off so that people don't think the ministry is losing control. Tell him not to worry; I am trying my hardest to avoid the Slytherins. Sirius told us that he overheard a conversation at home about a Dark Lord… apparently Sirius' cousin Bellatrix is going to be recruiting at Hogwarts for him._

_So far my favourite teacher is Professor Kilmont – she teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sirius says she's hot. She wants to be an auror like dad. Professor Slughorn invited me and Sirius to a party at the weekend so that might be fun. Peter said that Slughorn "collects" promising students. Was he teaching here when you were? Transfiguration is my favourite subject. I got a ton of points in it too. _

_There is this girl who absolutely hates me – and I'm not even joking. I met her on the train and I may have had an argument with her friend – he's a Slytherin. I just don't get it; he's a Slytherin and she's a muggle-born. It doesn't make sense. She has nice eyes though – Evans I mean. _

_The weathers been great so we've had a chance to spend some time by the lake but don't worry I'm keeping on top of my homework._

_James. xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi Dad,_

_So how are you? Everything good at home?_

_Tell mum to quit worrying. I'm fine. I'm feeling so much better now._

_Remember that girl I told mum about? Evans. She seems to think I deserved what I got. She thinks I'm arrogant. As if that excuses the use of an unforgivable curse. She's friends with that Snape boy – he was one of the ones who got into trouble – he was the one that challenged me to the duel in the first place. She blamed me for getting him in trouble. Apparently I provoked him. She can be so ridiculous. She is such a know it all. She's good at everything – it's so annoying – potions, charms… everything. I'm better than her at Transfiguration though._

_The Slytherins are in loads of trouble. They're in minus points now and they all have detention. Dumbledore apologised to me for what happened._

_I went to Slughorn's party. It was a bit boring to be honest. Sirius was with me. I ended up having an argument with Evans. Sirius seems to be able to recall what I said word for word. Apparently it was hilarious. He particularly enjoyed hearing me call her ridiculous and my closing line; "In conclusion, all of this amounts to the simple fact that you nag me far more than even my mother." It's ok though she's hidden herself in the library this weekend so I've barely seen her._

_I've got a new girlfriend. Her name is Kate. She's a Gryffindor. One of Alice's friends. The guys and I have spent a lot of time down by the lake. The weather has been fantastic._

_Anyway, can you try and calm mum down. She keeps writing to me. I'm getting at least a letter a day at the moment. Everything is ok and I promise I am doing everything I can to stay out of trouble._

_Love you dad._

_James xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Sorry I've not written in weeks. The weathers been amazing so I've been out in the grounds with Sirius, Remus, Peter and Kate (you know my girlfriend). I've been avoiding the Slytherins like you asked. The guys and I have been playing a few practical jokes on the other students. I've had a few detentions but nothing too bad. I'm still getting all my homework in on time._

_I'm trying to ignore that Evans girl. She's so annoying. I don't really get why she dislikes me. It's a bit of a problem because she's friends with Kate. I'm trying to be polite but she makes it really difficult. Everything I say, she seems to take the wrong way. If only she gave me a chance. I'm really not the arrogant git she thinks I am. She's avoiding me though. I feel bad because that also means she's avoiding her friends. She's practically started living in the library._

_We had the first match against Slytherin. We won of course. I can't wait until next year when I can finally join the team. The captain seems really cool; Astrix Alixate. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Head Boy showed us where the kitchens are. You know dad, he wants to be an auror. Shacklebolt, I mean. He's really cool. You should offer him a place on the programme when he finishes Hogwarts. Sirius and I have been exploring the castle. I think we might actually know the castle better than some of the teachers now._

_I read your statement in the paper about the attacks in London. Well said. I think you even managed to impress Evans. She was nodding in agreement as she read the article but then she noticed me watching her and put a sour look on her face. "A muggle is no less important than a wizard. A half-blood is no less valuable than a pure-blood…" I got your letter about being extra cautious. Don't worry, I'm being careful. The kids with muggle parents are scared. They seem to think that their family will be next._

_It's half term this next week. I'll try and write soon._

_I love you both._

_JP xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Mum,_

_Half term was great. The weather was a bit rubbish so we ended up spending time in the common room by the fire. The Halloween feast was even better than I expected. It was absolutely incredibly. There were bats above our heads and horrible cobwebs and skeletons, giant spiders and zombies were walking between the tables. One girl actually fainted at the sight of them – she was in Hufflepuff._

_Snape tried hexing me in the corridor after the feast but Evans showed up and he walked away. Of course it was my fault. She was all like, "what did you do?" It's really not fair. I don't understand why she always blames me. We had a party after the feast. Evans called me and Sirius marauders and Sirius has kind of taken to it. He seems to think it should be our nickname or something._

_I read the paper the other day about the attack on the muggle post office tower. Good job no one was killed. I don't understand why the minister didn't comment properly. Is he stupid? They're beginning to question him._

_I'm worried about dad. If he's going to be the only one to speak out against them he's going to end up being their first target. I do wish he was more careful._

_James xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Mum – quit worrying. I am fine. I'm being careful and I'm doing everything I can to try and stay out of trouble. I've only gotten into a few duels with Slytherins. Mainly Snape. Everything is fine. I've lost count of how many letters you've sent this week. JP x_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi Dad,_

_The weather has been absolutely dreadful. Sirius is becoming restless. We've been stuck in the castle for weeks. We went to visit Hagrid. I forgot how much fun he is – but you really shouldn't eat him cooking… He said that some of the Slytherins are Voldemort's supporters – I thought as much. I don't understand why Dumbledore is keeping them at the school if that's the case though. Hagrid said it was to keep an eye on them._

_The Gryffindor Ravenclaw match went well. Ravenclaw are very capable. Their seeker isn't too bad – Lockhart. He's new to the team. The commentator said he's the favourite to be made captain next year. Conditions weren't great but our team rose to the challenge. Kennedy and Jones – seventh year chasers – are actually incredibly. We won 200 to 10._

_James xxx_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi dad,_

_Yeah I was planning on coming home. Can Sirius come with me? His mum won't let him go home._

_James._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello Dad,_

_I spoke to the guys and told them everything you told me. They want to help. Me and Sirius showed Remus and Peter the spells you taught us. I told them they didn't have to help but they told me to stop being so noble. As if. One of the older Slytherins called Evans a mudblood today. I jinxed him – I probably shouldn't have but I was so angry. Evans was so angry with me. I don't understand her problem. Anyone would think it's a bad thing to defend people. She's still friends with that Snape. I don't get it – he's a Slytherin and we all know nothing good ever comes out of Slytherin. I hate her – she's so ridiculous. Whoever heard of a muggle-born and her Slytherin best friend – it won't last._

_I broke up with Kate. I think I did the right thing. Evans got really angry about it. I swear her face was the same colour as her hair._

_Remus' mum is sick. She doesn't seem to be doing very well. Remus has had to go home at least three or four times since we arrived in September. I have a strange feeling that Remus is keeping something from us._

_James xxx_


	9. Chapter 9

_Mum,_

_I'm so sorry. What can I do? Do you need me to come home? He'll come home, I promise. It's dad – he always comes home._

_I love you too._

_James._


	10. Chapter 10

**These letters were never sent… James could never finish them… and he had no idea where to send them…**

* * *

_Dad,_

_You need to come home. You need to be ok. Please be ok._

* * *

_Dad,_

_I really need you to be ok. Mum needs you to be ok. The Slytherins think it's funny that you're missing but I know better than them. This isn't funny. It's terrible. The fact you're missing means something has gone horribly wrong. I wish I was at home with mum. It must be really hard for her being alone in that big old house with you gone. Dad, what happened?_

_Evans just told me off for hexing the Slytherins. She doesn't know that you are missing but I wish she would just give it a break already. It's ok for him to call people mudbloods but I can't hex him for doing it._

* * *

_Dad,_

_People are watching me – it's like they think I'm going to start crying any moment. I need you to come home. Please be ok. They whisper about you in the corridors so I've taken to hiding in deserted corridors alone. I keep trying to keep myself distracted but nothing works. Evans keeps staring – I don't want her pity._

_I keep flying – when I'm flying is the only time when I don't think about you._

* * *

_Dad,_

_I've barely slept. I just keep worrying. What if you've been caught? What if they torture you? What if they… what if they kill you? I can't just sit here doing nothing, just waiting for you to come home. I need to do something, I need to help. I've decided on a way to get the information you want. Polyjuice potion! We're going to sneak into their common room. I keep hoping that I will get a letter and you'll be ok. I'm waiting for the letter that says it's all ok._

* * *

_Dad,_

_I can't think straight. I'm so distracted. I need you to come home. Please come home already. I've decided that the best way to distract myself is to keep my word. Remus and I got the ingredience we need for the potion last night._

_Sirius and I have been scouting out the dungeons – looking for their common room. It kind of makes me think of you. I keep wondering is this what it's like to be an auror like my dad. I'm so proud of you dad. You really are so brave. I can't be brave any longer though dad. I need you to come home. It's Monday and you are still missing._

_James_

* * *

_You always used to tell me no news is good news. Is that really true? I hope so. It's been a week. You've never been missing for a week before. Frank is really worried too. I snapped tonight – I snapped at Kate. I don't think the girls understand. This isn't new – this is life when you are a Potter. Death threats and disappearances, nothing new. I told her that I'm the sort of arrogant fool who will probably die trying to be a hero. Please don't be an arrogant fool, dad I need you. I don't care if you come back a hero. I just need you to come back._

* * *

_Dad,_

_We just found out Franklin – Frank's dad – is dead. I can't help but be a little gratefully that so far it's not you. I can't handle the idea of you dying. McGonagall said he had been tortured. Dad does that mean that they are hurting you right now? Please be ok. You need to be ok. Mum needs you! I need you!_

_You always told me that when you die, I'd be ready. Ready to lead our family, to take your place, but I'm not ready – not yet. I'm only eleven. I'm just a troublesome kid. I'm not ready for you to leave me – not yet._

_Earlier my friends were talking about what happens when you die. Dad do you really think there is something else? I know you always said there was. You used to tell me about the veil n the ministry as a kid. Do you think that's where gran and granddad are? Behind the veil? Evans says she doesn't think there is anything else but I can't believe that. I need to believe that this isn't it. I don't know why but I need there to be something more. Mum always called death an adventure… _

_I love you._

_JP_

* * *

_I keep telling myself that no news is good news but it doesn't seem to be helping. JP._

* * *

_Dad,_

_It's been two weeks! Where are you? Please, please, please, please don't be dead._

_James._

* * *

_Dad,_

_I'm losing hope now. I need something to help me believe. You always promised you'd come home. Every time you'd promise, please don't break your word. I'm beginning to think you are dead. I don't want to but I can't think of any other option. Seriously it's been over two weeks. If they had been torturing you for this long then you'd be completely brain dead – you'd be better off dead._

_I love you dad. Whatever else happens. I will always love you._

_James._

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far... JessandDarcy, Jannice Sace, Leafwing, ellie111lolz, Hawkwishes, ebonbon, willtheranger, Mystery-Immortal and Alashua.**_

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_I hope you are recovering well. Well it was Lily Evans' birthday this week. We pranked her. She deserved it. She's been a right miserable bit, recently. I gave her a spider for a present just like when I was six… Remember Machala?_

_The weather was really cold. The grounds are still covered in snow and the Black Lake is completely frozen so me and the guys decided to slide around on it – don't tell mum. It was so much fun. I went to Frank's dad's funeral. It was a shame you weren't well enough to come. Mum said you are looking better though._

_The polyjuice potion is going well. Remus is excellent at potions. Shouldn't be long now. A couple of days according to Remus. Sirius and I have been spying on the S. prefects. Nothing much – Malfoy and Black were just making out but Rosier and Burke were talking about what they would do if they found a muggle-born out of bed after curfew. I've asked Remus to warn Evans. She'd never listen to me. The Lestrange brothers were arguing. Something to do with their father – he made them get something on their arms. I don't really know what they were talking about but whatever it was, it was apparently itchy. Any ideas?_

_Astrix Alixate has offered to me train. He's the Quidditch Captain – he says he wants me on the team next year._

_Love James xxx_


	12. Chapter 12

_Dear Dad,_

_I've got a new girlfriend; Emmilene Vance. She's pretty, a Ravenclaw. Sirius has a new girlfriend too; Lisa – she's a Hufflepuff. The first year Slytherins have been invited to Lestrange's for Easter. Apparently Voldemort himself will be there. Lestrange spoke about a mark – the thing that itches. Bellatrix Black is getting one as well and Lucius Malfoy. Apparently they will learn unforgivable curses over Easter. Apparently all the seventh and sixth years are with them – the death eaters (that's what he called them.)_

_James xxx_


	13. Chapter 13

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Well – I don't really know what to tell you. Not much has happened. Sirius has a new girlfriend. Yeah I know, it wasn't two days ago he started dating Lisa but he's moved on to Abi. Abi is a Gryffindor. Apparently it's easier to date a Gryffindor. More convenient. Remus made me laugh tonight. He joked that sometimes you'd think I like Evans. Just because I warned her not to go out after hours. Anyway I'll write more later._

_Since I wrote the above, we've had a little drama. The Slytherins attacked Remus. Snape used a curse I've never heard before; Reptasempra. I'm pretty sure it was dark magic. Madam Pomfrey didn't know a counter spell for it. None of the teachers knew the curse. _

_The Slytherins have started attacking muggle-borns. McGonagall told us to stop risking our lives. I know what you're thinking mum but we can't just sit back and let them hurt innocent people. McGonagall said that there is a small line between bravery and stupidity._

_Other than that nothing much has happened._

_Love you both._

_James xxx_


	14. Chapter 14

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_So remember when I told you that Sirius had a new girlfriend; he's got another one now. She's called Louise. She's a Ravenclaw. She and Emmie are good friends so we've started going on double dates. Dad, quick question; is it normal for muggles not to notice things. I just can't believe they've not noticed all the deaths. I told Emmie that the ministry is good at keeping things quiet but really? They didn't notice twenty people just dying in the centre of London?_

_The muggle-born students are all really concerned about their families. I really can't wait to come home for Easter._

_See you in a few days._

_James xxx_


	15. Chapter 15

_Dad,_

_Best prank ever – we gave all the teachers beard! Lily wasn't impressed. She called us stupid, arrogant toe-rags. I got into a fight at school – I know I shouldn't have but it was Snape. He was bragging about killing Mippy. Evans took his side. She's so ridiculous. She won't hear a bad word about him; he's going to be a deatheater but she doesn't even care._

_Lucius Malfoy received his mark over Easter – I still don't really understand what that means but I thought you'd want to know. The Slytherins are going to start acting up at Hogwarts. I overheard Lestrange. He said they could do anything they want – except kill._

_I was hit by Snape's horrible curse – remember I told you about it? Dumbledore asked me to tell him what you've asked me to do. He doesn't want me risking my life._

_By the way, Sirius has another new girlfriend – Britney… she's in Hufflepuff._

_Love James xx_


	16. Chapter 16

_Dear Mum,_

_So I seem to have really annoyed Emmie and I don't really get why. So Evans hates me right? And I love irritating her; it's hilarious! So I wrote her a song and sang it to her in potions. I basically asked her out in the song; but I knew she'd say no… it wasn't serious but Emmie took it seriously and asked me to stop asking her out. I told her it was only a joke but she said that she didn't care. She said that I'm her boyfriend and she doesn't want me asking other girls out in case people think I'm serious._

_She got really annoyed so I agreed not to ask her out again. So then in Herbology, I turned Evans hair pink and sent her a note. Emmie told me off for flirting but I don't know why she's so annoyed; I did what she asked. I didn't ask her out. She asked me if I fancy Evans. I don't get it; I don't like Evans and I definitely wasn't flirting. We broke up. She called me an arse, mum and when I asked why she said, "because you went and made me like you only for you to go and like someone else and not even realise it." But I don't like her._

_James xx_

_Dear Dad,_

_Dumbledore asked about what you had asked me to do. He told me I have to stop risking my life. What do you want me to do? Anyway, I hope you and mum are well. Speak to you soon._

_Love James._


End file.
